sCRYed Secondary: Koru Chronicles
by redemption2
Summary: 21 years after the series, a new generation of AlterUsers exist. When their very existance is threatened, one boy must awaken the great heroes to fight an old enemy. Ch 2 online: The aftermath of death and preservation of life.
1. Chapter 1

s-CRY-ed Secondary

Chapter 1: Koruma Yuta

"Koruma, time to get up!"

"Ungh." The boy muttered in his sleep as he tossed around on his bed.

"Mou. Come on, Koruma!" A tall, thin woman walked into the room, her lengthy sandy brown hair swishing behind her.

The boy yanked his sheets over his darker brown hair. "Sleep… good."

The woman sighed and shook her head. "Just like your father. Come on, time to wake up Koru-kun."

"Don't call me that!" The boy shot up and yelled. The woman in front of him just giggled. "Mom! Why do you always do that? I need my beauty sleep you know! Besides, I was having such a nice dream too."

His mother shut her eyes. "About Rahimi?"

The twelve year old blushed. "How do you manage to do that? You an Alter user or something?"

The woman just laughed. "No silly. I'm your mother. I can always read your mind." She got up and left his room.

"Moms are so nosy." He grumbled underneath his breath.

"I heard that! Now hurry up and get dressed. They'll be here soon."

Koruma came down to the tiny two-person dining room and had a really quick power breakfast. He was slamming down a piece of toast when…. "Oi! Koru-chan! We're here!" He miswallowed and began to turn blue from his choke. He downed some milk quickly and got rid of it.

"We'll be right there!" He stuck his head out the window and waved to a girl his age with long, black hair, a spitting image of her mother, who was standing right next to her. Behind them was a metallic creature of blue and white. Its tail was actually a flat board with handlebars surrounding it. The front half of the tail ended in a torso, that sat straight up, its long lengthy arms just touching the grass below it. The face of the creature had two red eyes, but no mouth. The stare it gave was lifeless, and yet… had intelligence. As Koruma stared at the creature, it disintegrated in front of his eyes. "Agh! Koru-chan! You made me wait too long! You know I can't keep Hitoriga out while she's inactive!"

"Sorry Rahimi, I got up late this morning!"

"And what's the difference between that and any other day?"

"Ouch!"

"Rahi, please don't make fun of him right now. We are guests at his house after all." The woman next to her spoke.

"Sorry, Mom." She looked away.

"You don't have to worry about your Alter today." Koruma's mother exited the house while putting her favorite bandana around her neck. "We hit a large rock in the garden over the weekend. You can use that to form Hitoriga. Sound good?"

"Yes, that's great, thanks!" The girl made a beaming smile.

Koruma headed out of the house, hiding a large yawn behind his hand. "And thus begins another hellish day known as school." The two adults flashed him deadly stares. "Eh heh heh, whoops?"

Rahimi stopped in front of the large stone that was in the ground and whistled. "This one IS big. It'll probably take two times to get rid of this sucker." She swiped her arm to the side. "Hitoriga!" The top half of the stone exploded into atomic particles. They coalesced next to her, and the creature known as Hitoriga was once again in this world. "Shall we go?" The other three nodded. "Hitoriga, passenger mode." The robot's tail doubled in length, and a rocket emerged from the tip. "All aboard, everyone!" Rahimi, Rahimi's mother, Koruma's mother, and Koruma, in that order, got onto the back of Hitoriga. Like lightning, purple straps came out of the floor and wrapped over their feet. Everyone grabbed the handrails and gave there preparation signal. "Hitoriga, go!" The girl cried, and the mechanized creature raised its arms straight out. They unfolded into wings, and the engine fired up on the tail. Within seconds they were in the sky.

Koruma sighed as he let the breeze ruffle his hair. "You Alter users are so lucky sometimes."

"Heh, yeah right!" The girl his own age shot back.

"I'm serious! I mean look at you right now! You get your own transportation…."

"Not all of us are like that you know. Look at Boris. The only thing he can do is create food out of anything. He can't use it for transportation or anything."

"Yeah but his dad handles that with that Alter watermelon of his."

"Okay, point for you there." Rahimi sighed. "But sometimes, it's a real hellish thing. If you're angry or scared, things around you disappear. If you're not careful where you take matter from, you could wind up hurting someone or lose something important. When I was a baby, I was so afraid of the dark, I destroyed my entire crib, and the…."

"That's enough, Rahi, don't get all upset about it and continue driving, okay?" Her mother placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and looked over her own towards Koru's mom.

The sandy woman turned towards her son. "Rahi particleized the only picture of her father by accident." She spoke in a whisper. "She hasn't forgiven herself for that yet."

"Oh." Koruma stayed quiet for a moment. "How come we don't have any pictures of Dad around?"

"He'll come back. Now don't say any more about him." She stared at him as a hair disappeared from her head.

"But…." Koru stopped short, his mouth not wanting to move. He just slumped down. "Yes, ma'am."

Koruma slunk into his desk with a plop as Rahimi took her seat behind him. The boy put his hands behind his head and leaned back, onto the hind legs of the chair. He sighed. "Another day, another 'invaluable' lesson. I'm getting tired of the same old stuff."

"I know what you mean. Not only that, but with our moms teaching us, it's even harder to bear."

"Keh, you have no idea. Speaking of which…."

Kourma's mother walked into the room amidst a few whistles and catcalls. The boy to his left jabbed Koruma's side. "Dude, your mom is so freakin hot! How do you stand to be near her without getting scorched?"

"My mom? Hot?" The boy winced. "Bring out your Alter for me, Yamite. I wanna use it as a barf bag."

"Oh come on dude! Admit it! Oh if she were only a little younger! How did she keep that awesome figure when she had to shit you out of her?"

"Probably because she had me when she was 18!" He hissed quietly through his teeth.

"Oh, what I wouldn't do to get a touch of her tender… OW!"

Koruma whacked him on the head. "Finish that sentence and I'll make sure your voice box gets removed!" He stood up and shoved his chair out of the way.

"Why you!" Yamite snarled as he shot out of his chair. "You saying you want to fight?"

"If that's what you want to call it. I consider it a one-sided blood bath though!"

"Well put, considering my Alter will be the one making you bloody!" Half of Yamite's desk disappeared. "Shippou!" A really furry orange hat appeared on his head, and it extended two long tails over his ears.

"Alters don't mean shit, you bastard!" Koru threw a punch directly at his face, but one tail wrapped around his wrist and stopped the attack just before it reached his nose. "Nani?" He just saw the other tail in time to get slapped in the face with its abrasive fur.

"I'm going easy on you, 'Regular.' My Shippou's hair can become as sharp as razors. If I had it like that, it would have killed you." He smiled a cocky smile.

The smile was soon wiped off his face as Koru's foot slammed between his legs. The impact made Yamite spit and gasp hard. His Alter released his hand. "Steel toed shoes. Won't kill you, but it'll kill any future children of yours. And your Alter can't do a thing if you can't concentrate."

"D…damn you…." The Alter-user squeaked. "No more games!" Shippou's fur turned spiny. It began to swing a tail at Koru while he threw another fist.

Koru's mother sighed. "Again? Rahi, would you please?"

"Hitoriga!" Yamite and Koruma's chairs disappeared. The blue and white creature coalesced in front of them both with crossed arms. From the platform on its tail, the purple ribbons shot out and pressed against the two fighters' foreheads, halting their movements, and also drawing a trickle of blood.

"K…kuso!"

"I can't move!"

The teacher slammed her hands down on her desk. "Both of you sit down this instant! I won't have any fighting in my class!"

Shippou disintegrated into dust, and both of them blindly went to their seats and sat down. Of course, since the chairs were now Hitoriga, they sat on air, and fell to the floor. The entire class laughed. "Well, now that that's over. Both Mr. Yamite and Mr. Koruma will be staying after school to rebuild the things destroyed by this little bout… again. Until then, you will both be sitting on the floor."

"Tch!" Yamite folded his legs and sat down. "This is all your fault, 'Regular.'"

Koruma's mother slammed her desk even harder. "MISTER YAMITE! That is the third time you have used the word 'Regular' in unkind terms, something I will NOT tolerate! Go home and don't come back until you remove your prejudiced attitude! A letter will be sent to your father explaining this."

"I don't have to take this from a Regular! You can't go against me!" Yamite stood up and took a step towards the desk, in a rage. A purple whip-like ribbon slapped his foot hard.

"Maybe she can't, but I can!" Rahi glared at him. "Sensei gave you an order. Now get out!" The opposing Alter-user said nothing and started walking towards the exit. Koru winked and saluted him with his middle finger. Yamite bared his teeth and let out a low growl at him before he slammed the door shut.

Hitorgia fell apart, and Rahi sank into her chair. "That wasn't fun."

"Thank you class representative Rahimi." The teacher sat down. "Oh and Mr. Koruma, that last little stunt will have you building back up Yamite's desk and chair too."

"Tch!" He clucked in disgust.

"Well now, onto the first class of the day, Mainland History! Please pull out your books and turn to page 342, the section on…."

"We've done this!" Koruma yelled out.

"Excuse me?"

"We've done this already! Does anyone not remember doing this same chapter three years ago?"

"Um… well then… er… How about 582?"

"Did that too! Two years ago, second semester!"

"709?"

"Last year, Harvest Break assignment."

"1024?" She narrowed her eyes.

Koru raised his eyebrow. "That's the glossary."

"Well just what do you want from me?"

"Look at this book! 'Mainland History.' Copyright 2006. It's 2027! Every year all I've heard is Mainland this, and Mainland that. We're not on the Mainland! We're not even part of it anymore! When are we going to learn about our land? When are we going to talk about the Lost Ground?"

"Oh, I see. So that's your game, huh?"

"Guilty as charged." Koru sat down.

"So, you all want some Current History, is that it?" The class murmured a yes.

"Current History, that's funny." Koru leaned back. "That's a real ox… oxy… what was that word again? Rahi, help me out here."

"Oxymoron?"

"Yes! That's it, oxymoron!"

"Heh." A fat child said between bites of a during-school snack. "I don't know about the oxy… but I sure can find the moron."

"Oh shut it, Boris!" Koru shot back.

"How about both of you shut it!" The teacher slammed her desk for the third time this morning. The corner was getting worn. "Mr. Boris, if I find you snacking on any more Alter food, I'll send you home until you can control your appetite AND your alter! As for you Koruma…" The boy gulped at his mother's evil stare. "You're absolutely right, we have done Mainland history too much, not only that, but its out of date material anyway." If Koru hadn't been on the floor already, he would have fallen on it. "Now, let's talk about the heroes of the Lost Ground, Kazuma the Shell Bullet and Ryuho: Master of Zetsuei!"

Two hours later…. "And that is how he gained the power of his Shell Bullet. Now don't you Alter users go into the Alter Forest to try and get an upgrade. Kazuma was an ace with his Alter, plus the Rouge Alter he got it from is no longer in this world. Besides, if you did, half of my precious students would disappear forever, and I'd have to go to each and every one of your funerals. You wouldn't want to make your poor teacher cry, would you?"

"No ma'am." Everyone echoed.

"Good." A knock came on the door and it slid open. Rahi's mom poked her head in. "Goodness, has it been that long already? Very well then. Class, dismissed for lunch."

Everyone rushed out of the classroom, rejoicing. The teacher slumped into her seat as her best friend walked over to her side. "You handled that better than I thought you would."

She sat up and massaged the bridge of her nose. "I almost didn't. But I knew the day was coming when I had to talk about the Lost Ground. I just wish they had been _his_ age before I did." The sandy-haired woman stretched and got up. "Well, I'll let you set up for your class. I need some fresh air."

Outside, in the courtyard, Koru, Rahi, and Boris sat under a tree. As Koru stabbed a half of a frankfurter with a smiley face on it with his chopsticks, he grumbled. "Why does Mom keep putting all this cutesy stuff in my lunch? Geez she has letting go issues."

"Oh let her do it for a little longer. She knows you're growing up and wants to savor this time with you." Rahi popped open her drink can. "Besides, you're not the only one that has to go through it."

"Why do you say that?"

She thrust her open bento into his face, showing him the shape of the… creature in the rice. "See?"

"Wh…what the hell is that thing?" Koru tried to stifle a chuckle.

"I think it's a tanuki, but with her artistic talent… or lackthereof… I can't be sure." Rahi let out a puffball sigh.

All the while Boris was munching on everything in sight. At one point he reached out his hand and a hot dog appeared in it while a patch of grass disappeared. "Hey Boris, just how does that Alter food taste anyway? Must be good if you keep eating it." Koru asked him straight up.

"You'll never find out." He said with a full mouth.

"Aw come on. Just a little taste?"

"No way. My food is my food. Your food is your food. I don't share mine, and I don't take yours. That's my way."

"Best to give it up Koru." Rahi finished off a bit of rice. "Mom said that when it comes to food, he's like his father."

"Oh that's right, your mom and his dad once worked together, right? I had forgotten about that." The rest of the meal ended in silence.

After lunch, the next class was Mathematics and Technology, taught by Rahimi's mother. "Okay everyone, have a look at the board. Today we're going to talk about the differences of machine interfaces with numbers."

A student raised her hand. "But aren't all numbers the same? One, two, three and so on, Minori-sensei?"

Rahi slapped a hand to her forehead as her mother responded. "It's Mimori! And yes, all numbers are the same, but the way you say them can be different. For example, you normally count one, two, three, four and so on. But what do you do if you're listing items? You say first, second, third, fourth, and on and on. My point today is that for machines, they have another type of way of numbering, which can also be used in real life too." The student put her hand down. "Most machines in existence have backups, and backups for the backups, so they can keep on running if a part breaks. Say you have a clock. The main gear that moves the clock's hands would be known as the primary gear. Now say that gear fails. There is another gear in the clock that will make the hands turn just in case there's a problem with the first. That's known as a secondary gear. If there is a third gear that will do the same thing, then what is it called?"

The same student raised her hand. "Thirdinary?"

Mimori giggled into her hand. "Actually that's wrong. It's a good guess, but wrong. You would think it would go to Thridinary because of Secondary before it. But the actual answer is Tertiary. It's a tricky language, no? Not only that, but the fourth backup which is rarely used is also known as the Quaternary. Primary, Secondary, Tertiary, and Quaternary also marks its importance, so the Quaternary gear is one of the least important ones for the functionality of the clock. Are there any questions?" Everyone murmured in the negative. "Then let's move on to computers. Did you know that there is actually no two, three, or any other numbers to a computer? They only have 1's and 0's which…."

Two hours later…. "Well that's it. Class dismissed. Oh, and Mr. Boris, could you and your father please deliver this letter to the Yamite residence?"

"Uh, sure ma'am." The chubby boy took the letter and headed outside.

Everyone began to leave, but Koruma stayed on the floor looking at his paper. "000111101001101011101110. Agh! I'm not using a computer as long as I live!" He plopped back onto the hard tile, ruffling his hair in his hands. He opened his eyes to see Rahimi smiling down at him. "What?"

"You're funny. Computers are everywhere, you know. What do you think that calculator in your hand is?"

"Yipe! Get away foul demonic thing!" He skid it across the floor. "I've been tainted."

"Well anyway, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hey wait! You're leaving? How am I gonna get home?"

"You'll have to walk. I have no choice but to go. We have to do our crop planting tonight."

Koruma sighed and sat up. "Well I'd best get to banging out some chairs, else I'll never be able to go home." He got up and started escorting her outside. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun with the cropping. What's it gonna be this year?"

"Strawberries. I'll bring you some when they bloom. What about yours?"

"Alter wheat. I'll trade you for one of our loaves of bread."

"Deal, cya! Hitoriga!" Two potholes appeared in the ground and her Alter was at her side. "Passenger mode! Come on, Mom!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Miss Mimori said as she and Koru's mother rushed out of the school.

"Koru-kun, please make sure you have those desks done, and I'll have a special meal waiting for you when you get back." She hopped onto the platform. "See you soon sweetie."

"Bye, Mom. And don't call me that nickname!" The boy got a hammer, some nails, a saw, and some wood. He began cutting and hammering away.

"WHAT?" The senior Yamite roared at the note in his hands. "WHY DO YOU DELIVER SUCH FILTH INTO MY HOUSE?"

"Hey, no need to get hasty there." Boris's dad spoke as he tossed a watermelon into the air and caught it again. "I'm just a messenger. And from what my son tells me, I think her ruling was correct."

"You're telling me that you AGREE with a Regular? Get out of my sight!"

"With utter pleasure!" The watermelon swelled up to a giant size and he entered it. The large fruit disappeared in front of him.

"YUGI YAMITE! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" His father yelled.

"Yes sir?" He rushed downstairs.

He waved the school's note at the boy. "Do I understand it right that you took a Regular's orders lying down?"

"Y…yes Father. But I had no choice! The class rep pulled out her Alter and… well you know how strong Hitoriga is!"

"Hmph! You have a lot to learn, boy! But right now, I think it's time we went to your Regular sensei and give her a piece of my mind. We'll also be able to teach that pathetic son of hers a lesson too!"

"My my… what a feisty personality you have there. I love it." A man with green sunglasses and a black suit leaned against the doorframe. "Can't say much for the accommodations, but I like your attitude. Tell me… how would you like to get paid for doing what you just said?"

"What the hell? Who are you?"

"I'm an Alter from the mainland. My name is unimportant right now, but I'm sure you would like my proposal. It would get you out of this two story flat and give you enough money to build a 10 story mansion. How does that grab you?"

The older Yamite put down his fist. "I'm listening."

"Well this is going rather smoothly!" Koruma hammered the last nail into the first chair and wiped the sweat off his brow. "Now onto the others!"

Koru's mother whistled as she stirred in the spices to her soup. "I'm sure he'll love this. His father sure did. He takes after him so much."

"DARK SHOT!" A voice yelled from outside.

"What?" The sunset disappeared from her window and a black ball of energy tore through her house. "Aaaaggghh!" She screamed as she was thrown to the tile. She got up slowly and looked out of her totaled wall, at the source. "Mr. Yamite?"

"That's right!" The buff and gruff man said, his Alter, a giant skull on a tripod, sitting by his side. The thing closed its mouth. "I'll teach you to disrespect an Alter-user, damn Regular! DARK…."

"Now, now. Let's not get hasty, here." The man in the suit walked past him, the shadows hiding him and Yugi until now. "I have a few things to finish up with this little angel here."

He came into the light of the fires that were burning around the frame of the house. The woman gasped. "You! Mujo! How did you… did they re-open the door?"

"Yes! You hit the nail on the head, my dear." He picked her up with one hand and held her up by her collar. "Though it was for a brief moment, I was able to squeeze back through. Hmmhmmhmmhmm."

"So what are you going to do? Capture and use me again? Or are you going to absorb me?"

"Neither. You see, my extended stay on the other side has taken away some of my powers. I can no longer absorb. But of course it has enhanced others. I don't need you anymore. I'm just here for a little information. So… where is he?"

"He who?" She gritted her teeth. "Agh!" The man shook her.

"Let's not play games. You know who I'm talking about."

"I wish I did!"

"Please." He held out his free arm and it turned black, with smokey whisps coming off of it. "I know all about you. I know how he returned to you, I know that he impregnated you, and you bore him a son. Koruma Yuta, currently age 12, my that would have made you 18 when he was born. Such a naughty girl!"

"Bastard!"

"So tell me, where is his father?"

"Go to hell!"

"Black Joker!" He shoved his hand at her side and she was shocked with black lightning.

"AAAAAAGGGHHH!"

"Hell, Miss Yuta? I AM hell!"

"AAGGHH!" Koruma cried as he smashed his finger with the hammer. "Damn it!" He massaged the swelling digit. He looked at the hammer with hatred and he slammed the nail into the chair with one angered swing. He moved on, utilizing his anger. "Stupid nails! Stupid chair! Stupid hammer! AAGGHH!" His hand met the wood instead of the hammer. "Huh? Did I drop it?" He looked around in the grass and couldn't find it. "Man, I hope I don't have to pay for that. Probably fell down a gopher hole or something." He got up and went to get another from the work shed. When he got out, he looked to the horizon at the reds and oranges. "Mmm, that's a beautiful sunset." He rounded the school to his workspace and stopped. "Wait… but that's the sunset right there. Then what was that I saw on the other side?" He paled. "That's the direction of our farm!"

The evil man removed his black hand from her side and dropped her to the ground. She looked at him with one eye filled with hatred. "I see some of his determination rubbed off on you." His other hand turned whispy, with white bordering around it to keep it solid. "White Trick!"

"GYAAAAGGHH!" She cried before she collapsed. She lay motionless.

"Oh come now Miss Yuta, we both know you're not dead yet." He flipped her over onto her back.

She opened an eye and lifted her head up. "I'll never… tell you… anything!"

"There's no need!" He laughed. "I will find him eventually. As a matter of fact, I'm sure the attack that we'll be mounting on the Lost Ground will get his attention quite well!" He leaned down to whisper at her. "In six months! In six months your precious lover will die, along with the rest of this island!" He pulled back and laughed hysterically as he waved off the effect on his hands. He stepped out of the rubble and signaled to the Yamites. "Our job is done here, Mr. Yamite. I like your work. I think I'll put you on full time!"

"This is going to pay well, right?" The gruff man's Alter disappeared as he walked alongside him. "And what about her?"

"It will pay quite handsomely, I assure you." He licked his evil lips. "She won't be alive long. We'll leave her there to rot. Although…." He smiled with malicious intent when he saw Yugi. "Well my boy, here's your chance!"

"Wh…what chance?"

"I know you've lusted after her. She's not long for the afterlife, and she has no strength to resist you. Why not give her a… proper… sendoff, if you know my meaning?" The younger Yamite grinned nervously and ran for the flaming building. "Oh and if anyone shows up while she's still alive or sees you leaving, feel free to kill them. I'll give you a bonus if you do." He waved back as the men walked away.

The boy stood next to her with a look of evil that should not be stated. She saw it and a hair disappeared from her head. "So, you'll defile me in my last moments?"

"It's not my first choice, but since you're here I'll finally be able to…."

"Yes, I know. I can see every dirty detail in your mind with my Alter ability."

"You…!"

"Thought I was a Regular? Does this spoil your fun?"

"No! It enhances it!"

"Koruma!" She whispered as she turned away, awaiting the inevitable.

"Now I'll take you as my…." He stopped as the flat head of a hammer hit him in the head and threw him to the side, rendering him unconscious.

"Mom! Mom!" Koruma rushed into the wreckage and slid on his knees until he was right in front of her. He picked her up and held her in his lap. "What happened? Mom, please say something!"

"Koru-kun… I knew you were… I felt you with… my Alter…."

"You're a…." He shook it off. "Who did this?"

"I'm sorry. I used my powers to keep… you from asking about… your father. I should have told… you the truth… about him."

"Mom, what are you talking about? Tell me who did this! Was it him?" He motioned to the unconscious Yugi.

"You have to… find him! Find… your father!" She closed her eyes.

"Mom! Stay with me, damn it!"

"I'm sorry. With the last… of my power… I give my… memories… to you." She lifted her hand up to his head and caressed behind his ear. She closed her eyes and her hair began to disappear, every last strand.

Koruma's head began pounding. "It hurts! It hurts! What are you…?" Suddenly the pain was gone. Her hand slid down from his head and fell limply to the floor. "Mom? Mom, come on! This isn't funny! Wake up!" He shook her. She looked at him with her lifeless green eyes. "MOTHER!" He buried his head into her chest. "No. God, no! I can't lose you! I just…. I'll miss your lunches Mom! I'll miss your lectures! Hell I'll miss you calling me Koru-kun! Please, don't go!" But it was too late. His tears were without end.

Yugi groaned as he got up. "Oh my aching head!" He put a finger to his cranium and pulled back blood. The boy looked down to see the weapon that hit him. "A hammer? Then who…" He turned to the sobbing boy with his mother in his arms. "Koruma!"

The boy looked up. "Yamite…." He gently placed his mother onto the cracked tile and stepped over her. "Did you do this?" Tears streamed down his face past his gritted teeth.

"So what if I did? You ruined my fun." He stood up and took the hammer with him. "The boss said I could kill anyone that saw me. Never thought it would be you, Koruma! Oh this is going to be fun!" He tossed the hammer into the air, and it disintegrated. "Shippou!" His furry hat reappeared. "To take down a bastard like you would be almost as pleasurable as taking your mother over there. Too bad I couldn't before she died!"

"What?"

"You heard me. I was going to screw her before she bit the dust. But I suppose turning you into dust wouldn't be so bad."

"Damn it."

"I'll kill you."

"Damn it!"

"And get some money out of it too!"

"DAMN IT!" Koruma cried into the air. The shoe and pant on his left leg disappeared, with the ground under which he was standing. His foot split in half and his heel became unattached. His rage overpowered his pain. "DAMN YOU!" Platinum colored bands wrapped around his foot and leg, pulling them back together as silver and green armor covered his leg, leaving a clawed foot.

"What the… what are you doing?"

His mother disappeared behind him. "You'll pay! YOU'LL PAY!" The molecules that made her up reached out on his back and spread two large, silver wings that graced his back. On both wings, three green feathers grew from the energy she made.

"You're a… Harmonizing Alter-user?" Yugi's amazement turned to smugness. "Then I'll be even more satisfied cutting you to ribbons! Shippou!" His fluffy hat turned razor sharp and reached out its tails for Koruma. The boy slammed his foot down and it launched him backwards. His newly found wings flapped hard, and he floated back even farther. "What?"

"You'll pay for ruining our lives!" His Altered foot clamped their claws into the ground, and the heel anchor claw also dug in. The armor on his foot spread apart where it had split, and a third portion slid in between them, locking a hammer-like piece into the front. His wings spread out to their fullest extent. "I'll get YOU!" The innermost green feathers shattered into pure thrust, but Koruma's Alter stayed clamped in the ground. "I'll destroy you! Tertiary Inferno Gale!" The claws released and he launched at full force towards the other Alter-user. "HHHEEEEEEEAAAAAAAA!"

"Shippou!" The tails flattened their fur and hardened, and they covered Yugi's midsection like a shield. The hammer-foot slammed directly into the tails and the full thrust began to crack them. "I…Impossible! No one can break my Shippou's shield-tails!"

"Then I'll break you!" The second set of feathers shattered. "Secondary Blizzard Gale!"

The added thrust shattered Yamite's guard and he screamed in pain as his Alter was damaged. When the hammer thrust into his chest and broke his ribs, the screams of pain were his own. The fight was over. Shippou disappeared, and Yugi lay on top of Komura's lifted foot. The newly born Alter-user put his leg down, and the transformed armor returned to its original Alter form. Koruma turned around and kicked off, launching himself into the air. He flapped his newfound wings as tears stained his eyes and rolled off his face into the wind. "Mother…."

From a hill in the opposite direction, the man in the suit turned away. "Definitely his father's child. I'll have to keep an eye on him." He disappeared into a black fire that burnt itself out in the wind.

Rahimi was sleeping peacefully in her room on the second floor when a knock came on her window. She just tossed at first, but when it happened again, she sat up and threw open the shade. "Aaaghh!" She screamed, seeing Koruma's face there. He put his hand to her window as she scrambled for a light. When she flipped the switch, not only did it confirm that it was indeed him, but confirmed that he was crying as well. "K…Koruma?" She opened up the window inward.

"What are you doing over here? How are you even up…." She gasped as the boy fell in, on top of her, folding up his wings to fit. "K…Koruma! What's wrong with you?" She tried pulling him in, but something caught. When she looked to see, his clawed foot was hooked on the windowsill. "An Alter!" She finally got his leg uncaught, and he toppled on top of her. "MOM! MOM GET IN HERE! HURRY!"

The boy's wings began to disappear as his eyes began to close. His body started to go limp as Rahimi held him. Her mother burst in. "Rahi, what's wrong?"

"Mom, he's…." She looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my God." She whispered as she grasped the pendant around her neck and watched the leg armor dissipate. "A Harmonizing Alter-user."

"Koruma? Koru? Come on, Koru! Koru-chan!" Her daughter held him in desperation.

Chapter 2 Preview: A new power is awoken, but can it be controlled? What is she? A lover, a friend? What does it matter if the world is against them all? Next time on s-CRY-ed Secondary: Rahimi Kiryu. What is contained in youthful beauty?


	2. Chapter 2

s-CRY-ed Secondary 2

Rahimi Kiryu

'I was… dreaming. In this dream, I was another person, in the most agonizing pain of her life. But the physical pain was nothing… nothing in comparison to the guilt and shame in her heart. Regret, sadness, fear, it made the pain numb. Then slowly… slowly… all feeling starts to disappear. Someone standing over her… I can't see their face… hear their voice…. I'm scared. I'm so scared. Is this the real end? Is this… dying?'

"I love you, Koruma. I'm sorry."

'That voice! No! It's her… it's Mom! Mom, open your eyes! Listen to me, you've got to wake up! You're going to kill us both! Mom! No, Mom! Mom!"

"MOTHER!" Koruma screamed at the top of his lungs. The bed under him exploded into atomic particles, and his alter was on his leg before he hit the ground.

"GAAAHH!" Rahimi fell out of her chair and hit the floor, roused out of her sleep.

"Who did it?! WHO DID IT?!" Koru stood up and thrashed his head around with a ravenous look on his face.

"Koru-chan? What's wrong? What ca-" She was stopped mid-sentence as his hand went for her neck and slammed her back into the wall.

"Was it you?! Huh?! HUH?!"

"Koru… choking…."

"ANSWER ME!" Suddenly strong green vines wrapped around his arms and legs. "Uh? BWAAAHH!" He was slammed against the opposite wall hard by them as Rahi was released.

"Woah now boy. Try to calm down a bit." A burly man with black hair in a tight ponytail held a watermelon with one hand as the vines tied the boy into the wall tightly.

Rahimi coughed and caught her breath. "Mr. Urizane?"

"You! You're an alter user! You must've done it! It's all your fault!" Koruma's rage deepened as he folded his wings back, fighting against the wall as his alter-coated leg strained the vines, starting to stretch them.

"Ngh!" Urizane grunted as he tried to keep the raging alter under control. "Mimori… you'd better do something quick!"

"Hang on!" Rahi's mother rushed into the room with a bucket of water. "Koruma Yuta, WAKE UP!"

The pre-teen took the cold, wet attack straight to the face. He jolted before going limp, panting. The alter started to disappear from his leg and back. "Th-thanks…. I… I needed that."

Mimori motioned to Urizane, and he nodded, slowly letting the boy loose from his restraints as mother and daughter supported him. "Now, if we could all just get along." He juggled the fruit in his hand.

From down below, a knock came on the door. Rahimi nodded to her mom. "Go, I can take him." Mimori turned to the exit as the girl wrapped her arms around the numb boy. "I was so worried about you, Koru-chan!"

"Rahi… how… how did I...?"

"You came through my window last night and instantly passed out. Koruma, what happened? Do you remember? Where's your mom? Where's Ms. Yuta?"

"I was making… sunset… no, fire… then…." His eyes snapped wide open, glazing over as he relived it again. He fell on to the girl and hugged her tightly. "Rahi… RAHI! She… she's…." Koruma sobbed.

"Koru…." She returned the hug and stroked his short brown mop.

Urizane frowned and turned around, gripping the railing as hard as he could as he looked to the front door. Elian was there, giving his report to the woman. "When I got there, the house was completely in shambles. I couldn't help but vomit. It was obviously an alter attack."

"But then where's Kanami?"

"I don't know. I haven't even found traces of her DNA around. I have the twins searching the area for any clues, but we might have a cold trail other than whatever it was Koruma witnessed."

"I don't think you'll find anything, Elian." Urizane came down the stairs. "The way that boy is going on, she's gone… our little Kanami is…."

"Dead! She's dead! Oh how long I've waited to see that sweet little child die!" Mujo practically pranced around the Yamite residence in celebration.

"Just as long as you keep your promise and pay up." The older Yamite grunted.

"Of course. I am a man of my word."

"Not only that, but you left my son to do clean up. He still hasn't returned. I question your judgment on that."

"Come now, Mr. Yamite. I merely granted one of his greatest wishes."

The door opened slowly, and a suffering boy holding his chest stumbled through it. "If you thought that wish was getting pummeled, then you were right."

"My my, dear boy, did you get beaten?"

"Ah. That bastard Koruma stopped me right before I was about to take my prize."

"You lost to a REGULAR?!" His father roared.

"Oh, he's no regular, Father. The prick hid his ability and attacked me with it, breaking through my guard." He grunted as he sat down on a trunk. "I doubt even half the ribs on this side are intact."

"You had better make up for this, boy!" Yamite Senior growled.

"I know. Once I heal, he's mine."

"Not with that alter, boy." Mujo sighed. "If it couldn't defeat him that time it won't defeat him later. You're weak and filled with defects."

"I don't care! I'll get him. He turned on that switch inside me!"

"Well then, because of your determination, allow me to offer to refine you." Mujo took off his glove as he licked his lips. "If you endure the pain, I will improve your alter right here and now."

"YES!" He balled his fists. "I'll do anything! He's going to get it, I swear! That possum of an Alter user!"

"Yes, that is the spirit! Focus on that anger, that hatred, and let it shape you as I refine your mind!" He thrust his uncovered hand into Yugi's forehead, not onto, into. They just seemed to meld together as Yugi screamed in pain. "That's it! The feeling I so love! Oh this satiates my hunger! Quenches my thirst! And in return your Alter will become more powerful than you can imagine!" He yanked out his hand and the boy fell to the floor in a heap.

"Yugi!" His father ran over to him. "What the hell did you do?!"

"Do?" Mujo smiled as he put on his glove again. "I merely improved him. Once his body heals, you'll find that his Alter's strength will have grown by order of magnitude. Get him treated for his wounds." He walked to the door with his hands in his pockets. "I will call on you again soon, I assure you both."

Koruma looked into the glass of water in front of him as the others looked at him from around the table. He lifted his head to see Rahimi. "I owe you a bed… and an apology." He sunk his head again. The reflection in the water turned to that of Yugi. "DAMN IT!" The glass flew across the room and shattered.

"Koruma Yuta!" Mimori reprimanded.

"Sorry." He looked away. "Guess I owe you a new glass too."

"Koruma…." Rahi sighed, looking on in worry at the depressed boy.

"Koruma, I know it's really tough on you right now." Elian looked straight into his eyes. "But you have to tell us what happened. Who attacked your home? Where's Kanami? Is she dead? If she is, could you tell us where you buried her?"

"Dead? Yeah… she's… she died in my arms." He stared at his hands, and brought them into fists. The others winced and looked away. "I was too late. I got there too late!" He gritted his teeth as tears dripped onto his knuckles.

"Who did it? Koruma, tell us. Do you know?" Urizane ground his teeth, trying to keep calm.

"I don't. When I got there, there was only…." His eyes returned to life. "That's it!" He raced past them and opened the door.

"What? Koruma, where are you going?!" Mimori gasped as she followed.

"School."

"School? AH! The kids! They don't know! I didn't even get the chance to can-."

"DON'T CANCEL IT!" Koruma yelled as the ground under his left leg indented. "Don't cancel classes." His leg split apart. "Everyone has a right to know." Platinum rings squeezed it back together. "About the Lost Ground and the Alter." Green and grey armor coated his leg. "An Alter user killed my mother." Two wings coalesced on his shoulder blades. "And this Alter user." Six green feathers sprouted on the wings. "Will avenge her!"

"Koruma, wait!" Elian cried.

He looked over his shoulder. "You wanted to know what happened to my mother, Mr. Elian? Well, here she is." He stretched his wings out and took off.

"He's too unstable. He's a loose cannon right now." Urizane grimaced.

"Then it's up to me then." Rahi ran pel mel towards the boy. "Hitoriga!" Three potholes appeared behind her and the Alter slid beside her, lifting her into the tail with the whips. "Koru-chan!"

"I'll find him." He ignored her. "I'll find him and beat him out of him!"

"Koruma, who are you talking about?" Hitoriga slid up beside him.

"He'll know. That bastard Yugi!" Rahi's eyes went wide and Hitoriga tackled the boy. "What the?"

The mass of Alter plummeted to the earth. Rahi jumped off as Hitoriga pinned the boy. "Koru-chan, this isn't like you! Get a hold of yourself!"

"Damn it, Rahi! Let me go! If he leaves before I get there, it'll be too late!"

"No! You're totally out of control!"

"Then you leave me no choice! GRUN!" He flexed his wings, pounding them into the Alter stuck on his back. Kicking away, he coasted along the surface as he righted himself. He took off. "I don't want to do this to you, Rahimi, but if you're going to stop me, I'm going to have to disable your Alter!" His toes curled under his feet and the hammer dropped in front. The two outer feathers broke apart and covered Koru's back with a purplish rainbow energy as he thrust forward. "Tertiary Inferno Gale!"

"I'm sorry too, Koru." She stared at the pitfalling Alter, timing the descent. "Hitoriga!" The two connected and a dust explosion covered the battlefield.

As it cleared in front of Rahi's unwavering gaze, in the crater that the impact caused, Hitoriga's whips were wrapped around Koru's Alter leg, forcing it into the ground just inches to the side. "Heh!" He swiped his wing at the enemy, giving it a hard blow to the faceplate. What he didn't see is its arm, slamming into his unguarded side, throwing him away. "Guah!"

The blue and white Alter's whips wrapped around the boy's limbs before he could rise, and it rose into the air, using its engine to press the boy further into the dirt so he had no chance of rising a second time. "Koru, you've got to open your eyes! You're just using this as an excuse the get back at Yugi for yesterday!"

"SHUT UP! What the hell do you know?! He was there! He was there and he tried to rape my mother before she died!"

"AH!" Rahimi gasped.

"I hurt him, but I was too mixed up before to do anything else. What would you do, huh?! HUH?! How would you feel?!"

The girl sighed and the whips went limp. "If it were me, I wouldn't have even left a body, since she's all I have." She took him by the arm and lifted him up. "If what you're saying is true, then if we find him, we find Ms. Yuta's killer."

"Yeah. So I have to stop him at school before he leaves!" He slammed his foot down and leapt into the air. Soon the alter he fought with only a few moments ago was by his side. "Rahi?"

"I'm coming with you. Someone has to keep you from going berserk, and it looks like I'm the only one around that can match your Alter."

"Heh." He smiled for the first time today. "You're the only one I'd trust to do it, Rahi."

s-CRY-ed

s+CRY+ed

In front of the schoolhouse, the children either talked with each other or stared at the door in confusion. "Where are the teachers? They're both really late."

"And there's no note on the door saying school's canceled."

"Yeah and I had to walk here, since my Dad was called away." Boris grumbled as he munched on a slice of Alter pizza.

"Hey guys!" One of the boys rounded the corner. "The tool shed was unlocked. One chair was already done, and one was half finished. Looks like Koruma ditched halfway through."

"But Koru-kun wouldn't do that." A pigtailed girl gripped her hands together. "He'd get majorly in trouble with his mom."

"Both of the hammers are gone too. I wonder what happened."

"Do you think we should go? I'm not sure if anyone is coming."

"Let's wait a little longer."

Boris sat against the shade tree and looked up into the sky. "Umh? Hey guys, here comes Hitoriga."

"Eh?" The kids turned towards the west, seeing the speck. "Hey, what's that thing next to it?"

"Let me take a look. Step back guys." A short black-haired boy cleared a space. "Thor's Cannon!" An alter anti-aircraft turret appeared in front of him, and he hopped in the seat, getting a bead on them with the sniper scope. "That's definitely Hitoriga, but I don't see anyone other than the Class Rep riding it. The other… no… the other looks like Koruma!"

"WHAT?!" Half the class yelled.

"Hey, let me see, Koji."

"Me too! Koru wasn't an Alter user."

"Stop it! Don't push! We'll all see in a second, they're heading right for us!"

Everyone gathered around the shade tree as they approached. Rahi was first on the ground, and Koru was next, touching lightly before folding his wings behind him, looking into the dirt. The world was silent for a moment, before the pigtailed girl spoke again. "It IS Koruma! Koruma has an Alter!"

The kids suddenly crowded him. "Did you have that thing the whole time?"

"What's it called, say, what's it called?"

"You were a latent user, it has to be, am I right?"

Hitoriga pulled in front of the boy and its whips smacked the ground in front of them hard. "Stop suffocating him! Can't you see he's miserable?!"

The class silenced and backed away. The boy looked to his partner. "Thank you for that." She just nodded, before he turned to the crowd. "Last night, my mom… she…" He swallowed. "Died."

Whispers erupted from the crowd that turned into louder conversation quickly. Hitoriga slapped again. "PIPE DOWN, NOW!"

"… She was killed… murdered by an Alter user for no reason. I don't know who it was, but there's one person who might. Did anyone see Yugi Yamite today?"

The kids looked to each other, blinking and asking the question to themselves. "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him at all today. Have you?"

"No, I figured he wouldn't show up because of yesterday's incident."

"I see." Koruma sighed. He lifted his head up as two tears ran down his cheeks. "I should have known he wouldn't show up. I injured him too badly for that." He slowly walked over to the tree and put his forehead on it.

Rahi reached out her hand towards him, but thought better of it and looked away. Instead, Boris pulled out a Chili Cheese Dog from thin air. "Here. It's not much, but it makes me feel better when I'm down."

"I don't want your food, Boris. I want my Mom back. Unless you can create an Alter body for her and bring her soul back, then no thanks."

"Koruma…."

"Why didn't I find out when I first fought him?! DAMN IT!" Koru pounded the tree, and it exploded into atoms. "Huh?!"

"K-Koru, keep your head, you hear me?" Rahi spoke to him quickly.

"It's not me, I swear!" From beyond the tree came a tall, lanky man in a grey business suit, and a gas mask. "Is this your doing?"

There was no answer from the man as he continued walking forward. "Class Rep, you seen anyone like this before?"

"No…. I don't like this." Rahi ran forward a couple of steps in front. "Stop right there!" The masked man halted. "As Class Representative, it is my duty to inform you that you are trespassing on private property. State your name and business immediately."

The masked man said nothing, and whipped his arm out to his side. From behind him, more of the same man came forward, all lining up together. "There's seven of them?!" Koruma blinked.

They gripped their opposite wrists and seven hexagonal Alters formed in midair, six with a large almost-comically drawn glove, and one with a large set of long, gnashing teeth. Rahi gasped. "Koji, protect the regulars and non-battle Alters! Everyone else, get ready, these guys want a fight!"

"If it's a fight they want, then they chose the wrong guy to pick it with!" Koruma drove forward.

"Koru, don't! You don't know what they're…."

"Kuh! Gah! Bwaah!" Three of the hive punches shot out at him, blowing him to the ground.

"Capable of…." She sighed.

"I'll handle him! It's high time I finally brought out my alter!" A boy in a leather vest cackled. "Behold Tyranno-Terror!" He stood on the head of a bio-Alter T-Rex and it roared at the enemy, which didn't even flinch. It stomped forward slowly, reaching down to bite the masked men, but they jumped and dashed out of the way. "Hey! Go faster! Why aren't you running after them?!"

Rahi facepalmed. "The Tyrannosaurus was a scavenger, not a hunter. Its bulk makes its legs extremely slow."

"What? But that means…." Four fists rained down upon him.

Hitoriga's whips were around him in a flash and threw him back to the others. "Boris, heads up!" The fat boy created a giant sponge cake that the boy landed softly in.

"Kngh! Kngh!" Koji winced as he fired round after round from his cannon, trying to hit the floating fists. "They're too fast!"

"Then we'll just have to take out the controllers themselves!" Koru was finally back on his feet. He spread his wings and ran forward. "GREEAAAHH!"

"Koru, left high!" Rahimi yelled as a fist came raining down on him.

He kicked off just as the attack hit the ground under him. He turned in midair and dropped his clawed heel on the fist. The Harmonized Alter coasted along the surface as another hit came his way. He tried again, smashing it into the ground, but this time the hand opened up and caught his foot. "What?!"

"KAH!" A girl yelled as a small circular object slammed the fingers holding him, breaking them. "Are you all right, Koru-kun?" The pigtailed girl from before pulled back her weapon, a standard yo-yo with spikes on the end.

The damaged Alter's user looked at his hand, and the deformed fingers. He mercilessly pulled and popped them until they were set enough to make a fist. Rahi grimaced at the action. 'It doesn't make sense. They have to have a reason for attacking us. There's no damage to the school, so they're not looking for anything there. They must be after….' "Rena, back off and help defend the inners!" She yelled to the pigtailed girl. "Koru and I will try and draw them off!" Rahi leapt on Hitoriga and went to cruising speed. "Koruma!" She held her hand out to him.

He grabbed it and lifted off, Hitoriga's engine going to full burn, dragging them both away at high speeds. Most of the enemy Alters turned towards them, while one was left to pester the kids. "I knew it. Koru-chan, I think they're after you!"

"What?!"

"They might be in league with the person that killed your mother! You're alive, so maybe they want you!"

"So what should I do?"

"Don't fight them." She let go of his hand and swooped around in front of him. "I'll protect you!" She gunned forward into the mass of fists. "HaaaAAAHH!" She moved her hands like a conductor in a symphony, wordlessly directing Hitoriga's whips to attack. Two whips smacked two fists into the ground. Two joined into one in a spiral and pierced the palm of a third. Two more knotted together in a lump and sent the fourth flying.

"Uh? Rahi, above!" Koru raced forward.

She looked up, and the toothy one was about to come down upon her. From the school, a sniper bullet shot it off course. From his chair, Koji smiled. "Heh. Got one."

"Rahi, you okay?!" Koruma kept closing.

She looked over her shoulder. "No, don't! Koru, look out!"

"Huh?" He paused, just as a fist slammed into his side, sending him tumbling away. All of the other hands, wounded or not, converged on him in a crushing grip. "KGH!" He winced as the one with teeth began to chomp menacingly at the boy. He tried to get free, but the hands crunched him harder. "AAAGGGH!" He passed out.

"Koru… Koruma!" She dove for him, slamming Hitoriga into one of the hands. One of the others released from the pile and came up to her. "Huh?" It flicked her off her ride. From her freefall, she reached up for Koruma, just as she saw the fanged hexagon open its mouth to lop off his head. "No."

"INFINITY SIXTEEN HYPERSHOT!" The hands disappeared as seven grunts sounded from the Alter users. On the ground, a giant deformed beast of an Alter galloped forward. The man riding it caught Rahimi in his arms, and the beast's tongue lashed out and snagged Koruma, rolling his limp body up to it.

Rahi blinked for a moment, her eyes trying to focus. "Do…ctor Ta…." She passed out in his arms.

Chapter 3 Preview: The unknown enemy revealed. The clash in the place of peace. Next time on Scryed Secondary: Asuka Tachibana. Does the haunted past hold the key to the future salvation?

Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long since the last update. I had one hell of a time trying to get this battle scene written. Well, I hope it was worth the wait. Read and Review as always.


End file.
